


Sao Feng Gets Dunked On

by phantomofthehoepera



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, unintentional blueballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofthehoepera/pseuds/phantomofthehoepera
Summary: I wrote this as a joke but I think the joke went a little too far and I'm sorry
Relationships: Sao Feng/Jack Sparrow
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Sao Feng Gets Dunked On

**Author's Note:**

> if this is bad I can just blame it on it being a joke eyooo epic gaming moment

This wasn’t quite according to plan, Jack thought, as he was forcefully shoved into a large room. Or at least he thought it was large. It was a little hard to see with all the steam. 

He pulled the silk robe he’d been handed in exchange for his clothes (and which he had to admit was rather comfortable) tighter around himself and turned back to the three guards behind him. One of them nodded to the room, urging him in. It was wordless, and not very threatening, but Jack figured it wouldn’t remain the latter if he objected and thus did as he’d been ordered and took a few steps into the steam. The further in he got, the more of the room he could see and soon noticed a large bathtub in what he presumed was the middle of it. 

”You want me to get in?” Once again, he turned to the guards, and the same one as before nodded. 

”If you really intend to speak to our lord, you’ll have to do it clean” He eyed Jack, who felt a little offended, even if he couldn’t exactly deny the guard’s implication. Figuring there was no idea in arguing, he shrugged and made for the tub again, discarding his robe without paying the guards any mind and stepping into the hot water. Behind him, a door opened and closed and when he looked back, only the guard he’d been talking to was left, standing just by the door. He gave the man a wave, then lowered himself even further, until the water nearly reached his nose. It wasn’t like anything he was used to, exactly. He’d been to a few baths, of course, but he wasn’t all that fond of them. No, he much preferred the sea, where he could swim wherever he liked, and actually stretch all his limbs out. In the tub, he had to either remain sitting or throw his legs up on the sides of the thing, and he didn’t particularly like either alternative. 

Jack sighed and leaned back, figuring there was no postponing what would no doubt be asked of him if he waited too long. He let his hair soak and tried to comb through it as best as he could, while also trying not to accidentally pull any of his trinkets out. 

”There’s soap to your left” The guard informed him and Jack reached for it. 

”Thanks, mate” He said over his shoulder. Then, he got to scrubbing himself as well as he could manage with not really being used to the whole process, and thinking his situation over. It was a simple mission, really. Get an audience with the pirate lord of Singapore, get ahold of a bracelet he apparently had on his person and which- at least according to Tia Dalma- was important for his crew’s further operations. Then, he’d get out as discreetly as possible, meet up with Bootstrap and leave for the _Pearl._ The whole bath-thing was really just a minor setback, and one which would ultimately pay off. It was in his best interest to get on Sao Feng’s good side, he knew. 

He put the soap back where he’d found it and lowered himself into the water as much as he could again, looking up at the steam swirling above him for a moment as he let the water rinse him off. Then, he got up, stepped out of the tub and put the robe on again, tying it as he made for the guard. 

”Okay?” He asked as he reached the door. The guard nodded. 

”It will have to suffice” 

They left the room, and Jack was surprised to find that he didn’t get his clothes back, instead having to make do with the robe. He briefly wondered if he would be able to take it along with the bracelet, since he’d found he was getting quite attached to it. It was heavenly smooth against his unusually clean skin and he quite fancied the deep red. And if what others said was to be be believed, that was his color. 

The garment did have the unfortunate habit of slipping off his shoulders when he moved, which wouldn’t be nearly as much of a problem in any situation besides a business meeting. Jack had to correct it periodically all the while the guard led him through a series of corridors, most likely made to confuse visitors. They were dark, seemed to turn every now and then for no particular reason and they definitely walked past a few spots more than once. Jack wasn’t too worried, though, figuring he’d find his way out eventually and already starting to form a bit of an idea of how his route would look when they finally reached a large door, which the guard opened. He stayed by it, letting Jack pass into a room which was almost as steam-filled as the bath had been. As the door shut behind him, Jack looked around, absentmindedly correcting his robe again. 

”Welcome to Singapore, Jack Sparrow” A voice caught his attention and Jack spun to his left, making the robe slip again. The sentence had come from a shape further into, and Jack took a few steps closer, trying to discern what it was. 

” _Captain_ ” He corrected as he walked ”Captain Jack Sparrow, please” 

”I don’t tend to stress formalities with my guests, Sparrow” Jack could see the shape better now. A large, ornate chair, raised above the floor slightly by some sort of platform, and in it the pirate lord himself. Sao Feng was an imposing figure, even in what seemed to be a robe similar to Jack’s, if a bit more decorated. 

”If you say so” Jack shrugged, even if he desperately wanted to argue. He stopped a few feet from Sao Feng and thought for a moment about how to start the intended negotiations. However, he never got the chance, as Sao Feng started talking again. 

”I hope you have been treated well by my guards” He raised an eyebrow and Jack shrugged again. 

”Can’t complain” He drew his hand over his collar ”And I must say I’m enjoying the robe” 

”Finest silk” Sao Feng smiled slightly, proud of the garment, it seemed ”I make a point of treating visitors well” 

”Ah, hence the bath” 

”Partly, yes” He nodded, and didn’t elaborate beyond that, leaving Jack with the feeling that he’d just been insulted. As he tried to figure out if that was really the case, Sao Feng continued. 

”So, what brings you to Singapore, Captain Jack Sparrow?” 

”Sightseeing” Jack immediately responded with a grin. He thought it best not to reveal what he was after just yet. After all, he didn’t know how inclined Sao Feng would be to negotiate giving the bracelet up. 

”Really?” Sao Feng didn’t look like he believed it for a second, but that didn’t really matter. He still didn’t know what Jack was after, after all. 

”It’s a lovely city” Jack nodded, and began pacing the room. There wasn’t much to see, and doing so was even harder with the steam, but he wasn’t overly fond of staying still for too long. And there was always the chance he’d find something, he thought as he had to correct the robe again. 

”And I do love seeing new places” He continued ”The food here, to begin with, is really something diffe-” 

”You haven’t tied that properly” Sao Feng cut him off, and he stopped in his track, turning back towards the chair. 

”What was that?” He asked, and felt the robe slip again, almost as if to prove Sao Feng’s point. 

”You haven’t tied your robe properly” Sao Feng stretched a hand out ”Come here” 

Jack came to conclusions quickly. It was one of the things he was very good at, especially when it came to the sorts of conclusion he was coming to at the moment. Without a word, he did as Sao Feng said, keeping the other man’s gaze as he stepped forward, up onto the platform. The motion made the robe slip off his chest completely, but he made no motion to correct it this time, instead standing still before Sao Feng. 

”Let me show you…” The other man murmured and leaned forward. His hands ghosted over Jack’s forearms as he reached for the sleeves, then again as he slowly pulled them up, slipping the silk over Jack’s shoulders. For a second, he stayed still, holding Jack by the collar, but then he moved down towards the robe’s belt and undid it with ease and _without_ actually exposing anything. He pulled the robe a little tighter, then put one end of the belt through a hole in the fabric Jack had managed to completely miss and tied it again, this time far more secure than what Jack had managed. It wasn’t until he let go of the strip of silk that Jack realized he’d been holding his breath. 

”There” Sao Feng’s voice was still low, and he didn’t fully lean back. Instead he rested his elbows on his knees for a moment, watching Jack in silence. Jack didn’t say anything either, at least for a while. At first he just stayed where he was, tongue momentarily flicking out to dampen his lips. 

”You know” He cleared his throat ”I don’t quite think I got that. Mind running me through it again?” 

Sao Feng’s eyes glittered. He slowly raised himself up and put his hands to the sides of his collar, then let them slowly run down, opening the robe as he did. Finally he reached the belt and Jack felt his breath hitch as he watched Sao Feng’s fingers work the knot open. 

”You tie it in the front…” He said as it slipped open ”Then you go through here…and here”

For both of the different holes in the robe he paused for a moment, seemingly amused at how impatient Jack must start to look. He never had been any good at waiting. 

”And that’s it” Sao Feng finished. He was holding the robe now, giving it a final moment before he pulled it aside, revealing himself in all his glory. Jack felt his mouth water at the sight and he took a step closer as Sao Feng leaned back properly in the chair, and spread his legs further. It was an unspoken command, and Jack had absolutely zero intention of disobeying. He could hear his own heartbeat, and felt his breathing speed up as he slowly sank to his knees and reached for the cock before him. It was firm in his hands, already growing, and he gave it a few strokes, pleased with the response he got from Sao Feng. A deep, satisfied sigh, almost like the pur of a big cat. 

He worked him further, until Sao Feng was fully erect in his hands and looked down at him with a commanding nod. Jack swallowed, then licked his lips again and held Sao Feng’s gaze as he leaned forward and put his tongue to the base of his cock, then slowly trailed upwards and took the head into his mouth, circling it with his tongue. With a final swirl, he let go for a moment, brushing his hair aside before going in again, this time taking more into his mouth and grabbing the base with his free hand. He pumped it, and moved his mouth slightly, still going slow and savoring the taste of salt that was starting to spread over his tongue. 

”Sparrow…” Sao Feng’s voice was unsteady and Jack had to force down a moan. He let go of Sao Feng, still keeping his hands close by as he looked up at him. 

”Yes?” 

”More” Somehow it was still commanding, and it made Jack melt ”I want more” 

Jack promptly decided to leave whatever self-control he was trying to impose and did exactly as Sao Feng had asked, taking him in his mouth again, but this time going further, letting Sao Feng’s cock down his throat as far as he could manage without gagging. He held there for a moment, forcing himself to breathe through his nose, and reached out for support. One hand landed on Sao Feng’s knee, the other took a hold of his robe as Jack pulled back and took a deep breath before getting his mouth back on Sao Feng’s cock, desperate to fill himself again. He took him in as before, stopping for a second to feel the way the cock laid heavy on his tongue, then started bobbing his head, drawing a groan from Sao Feng’s lips. 

”You’re good” He hissed and reached down, putting his right hand to Jack’s cheek. Jack leaned into the touch, but didn’t stop moving as he listened to Sao Feng continuing to talk. 

”I want you. All of you” He stroked a stray strand of hair that was getting dangerously close to Jack’s mouth out of his face ”I’d have you in this very chair” 

Jack’s eyes fluttered shut and he moaned, the sound vibrating against the cock in his throat. He did want to be had in that very chair, and more pressingly he wanted to take Sao Feng deeper. It was a need, that urged him on, to push himself further with each bob of his head and even if it was just his imagination the feeling of getting just a bit more of Sao Feng down his throat the longer he went on almost made him- 

He opened his eyes and a glimmer in the corner of his eye immediately caught his attention. He suddenly snapped out of his haze, still moving but now entirely focused on the object. Sao Feng didn’t seem to notice. He just continued talking and slipped his right hand into Jack’s hair, getting the object into view properly. 

”I’m close” Sao Feng swallowed ”So close…” 

Jack reached up, stroking along Sao Feng’s arm and slipping two fingers under the bracelet. He thought about the layout of the room for a few seconds, then as he leaned back he continued doing so, slipping off Sao Feng completely, getting his hand out of his hair and the bracelet with him all in one motion. 

”Sorry, mate” He said, then turned and ran for the door, opening it and slipping past the guards before Sao Feng even had the time to yell for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> comment your favorite use of the word cock


End file.
